Getting Over the Pain
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Chichi's been taken but who can help her? What's gonna happen? Read and Review guys.
1. The Beginning

**Yep! Me again! Lol, you know you missed me. Now I read a very disappointing story that fully dissed Chichi and I thought 'I better up her rep'**

**So I'm uploading more stories in her honour. Don't worry Chichi, Dii still luvz u!**

* * *

"Where am I?" Chichi wondered as she looked around.

"Finally, you're awake" Chichi's eyes darted to the darkness where she thought she heard the sound come from. She was right as she saw a figure step out of the darkness.

"Who are you?" Chichi asked as she sat up off the stone floor.

"My name is Quadric. I have brought you here for a reason" He said. Chichi took in his appearance. He had blonde hair and bright red eyes.

"And what would that reason be?" Chichi asked.

"You see, at the moment, your husband is the strongest fighter in the universe. I know myself that at this moment, I can't beat him. That's where you come in" He said, smirking.

"What? You going to have me kill my husband? Fat chance!" Chichi snorted. "He may not be much of a husband but I'd never hurt him!" Chichi hissed.

"Your undying love and devotion is truly commendable. Most women would have divorced their husbands by now but you, even now as he continues to abandon you and put others before you at any given chance, you still choose to remain by his side. Why?" He asked.

"He doesn't know any better!" Chichi yelled. "He's a Saiyan, he lives to fight, _breathes _to fight! It courses through his veins and he does what he does to satisfy himself and to protect the world"

"But at what cost? Most of your marriage you spent alone because of this. He missed the first 7 years of your sons life and yet continues to leave as to train some random stranger. Don't you hate him?" Quadric asked. Chichi bit her lip hesitantly.

"I've accepted what he is and I love him even now" Chichi whispered yet pain and sadness coated her words. Then she narrowed her eyes and looked up at him. "I will never hurt him, no matter how much he's hurt me" She hissed. The man's eyes narrowed.

"Looks like I'll have to go to plan B" He said. "If you won't hurt him, I'll hurt you to get to him. Do forgive me" He said, not meaning it the slightest. Chichi backed away hesitantly before she severed the connection between her and her husband. He couldn't feel this at any cost.

Then, her pain filled screams echoed in the cave.

* * *

Quadric stepped out and Chichi lay there on the ground, blood escaping her many cuts and stab wounds. They weren't enough to kill her but to barely keep her alive. Tears escaped her eyes as she lay there.

'Will I…be saved?' Chichi thought before she passed out.

* * *

**Watcha think? RxR please**

**Coz ya luv me!**

**XD**

**Dii**


	2. Had Enough

A few years later…

Chichi slowly opened her eyes. She looked down at her body. She hadn't worn clothes since a few months after being brought here. Scars littered her body, turning up paler then her skin. Blood, dirt and grime caked her skin. Her hair had taken on a dark purple colour and her skin had paled having not seen the light of day since coming here. What's worse is that when she had come close to dying, Quadric had taken her to the Fountain of Youth where she was given back her youth and immortality. Now he could have her for however long he planned. She also wreaked and hated it. She had never felt so dirty in her life. Not to mention the way the men touched her, even raped her. She was dirty and she needed to cleanse her spirit, her soul, her body and her mind. She was mentally unstable at the moment but not insane. At least she wasn't alone now. There was a large man in the cage next to her. His name was Ryou.

He was brought there as bait for another man who was his brother. He had silver hair that framed his face. He was pretty beat up but didn't get anywhere near Chichi's level of abuse. Often he'd call for the evil men to stop their attack on her being but they would only increase the level of damage so he learnt to keep his mouth shut. After they'd leave, he'd ask her if she were alright. He had become her big brother and she his sister through their time together. They were each others sanity and what kept themselves in the right state of mind. He was well built. He wasn't overly muscular and was older then her but he also went into the fountain of youth so he looked around 21 while she 18.

After a few moments, two men walked in. Chichi growled at them threateningly before one grabbed her by the hair. Chichi hissed and glared up at the one that stood in front of her. He smirked and held a knife. He smirked at her before he brought it across, slashing out her eyes. Chichi screamed as blood spewed from her eyes. Her head was turned to the side and she held her hands to them, whimpering. The man continued to drive the knife into her body and she cried out.

Finally having enough, she swung her arm blindly, knocking the man away. He dropped the knife and Chichi grabbed it. The man behind her pulled on her hair and she winced before bringing her hand behind her and making a clean cut through her hair. The man fell back and Chichi got up before spinning around and running at where she thought he was. She stabbed the knife into his chest blindly before she ran at the one at the cage door who was getting back up. Chichi pounced on him unseeingly before bringing the knife down into his throat. He gurgled and Chichi ran out. She was about to head out of the cave when she turned and unlocked Ryou. Together, they ran out of the cave.

* * *

**I actually wrote this story after reading a Naruto one and I wanted Ryou to be like Suigetsu and Kisame in a way.**

**Ya know, the huge, playful guardian that'll make you shit your pants the second you see them.**

**Again RxR and I'll give you a cybernetic cookie.**


	3. Getting Better

They kept running for days on end till they got to a village. Chichi collapsed. Ryou caught her and swung her onto his back. She lay there, falling in and out of consciousness as he continued on.

"Where are we?" She asked weakly.

"We're in the village east of South City" He said before he ran home. It was dark and no one saw them. He got home and ran inside. His younger sister, older brother and father ran to the door to see who it was.

"Ryou, you're alright!" The girl exclaimed.

"We need to fix Chichi up, now" He demanded and they got moving.

* * *

The next day…

Chichi awoke and all was dark.

"Where am I?" She whispered.

"You're at my house" She heard Ryou. She placed a hand on her face and felt a material around her eyes.

"What-"

"Kana covered your eyes with a purple blindfold. She tried to fix them but they were too badly damaged that her magic couldn't do anything" Ryou told her. "She said if it did anything, it wouldn't show for many years to come. It may also side affects at the moment"

"Magic?" Chichi asked weakly. She hardly talked when in the cave, only screamed, yelled and growled. It was hoarse and hurt to talk.

"Magic runs in our family. Our sister is the strongest around in that area" Ryou answered. "Now stop talking and eat this" He said. Chichi felt him place something in front of her, on her lap. Chichi tentatively touched it and around and pictured a bowl in her head. She found a spoon before she picked it up and started to feed it to herself. Cold porridge. She started shovelling it in her mouth, having been almost starved in the cave. She ended up choking on it and coughed it back up, gasping for breath.

"You need to be careful Chika" He scolded as he handed her a drink. Chichi took it without question and drank carefully. When she finished, she just sat there.

"Hiya!" Kana bounced in.

"Chika, this is Kana, my little sister. Kana, this is Chichi" Ryou said. When Kana placed a hand on her shoulder, Chichi flinched away, throwing herself against the wall as an attempt to get away.

"Chika, it's alright" Ryou soothed. "Kana won't hurt you" He said. Chichi didn't move. "Perhaps you should go Kana" Ryou sighed.

"I'm sorry" She said quietly before she exited.

"Are we safe?" Chichi asked quietly.

"Safe?" He asked before he understood what she was talking about. "We are several miles from the cave. If anyone were to come for us, it'd take them a few days" He said.

"Ryou, you're a master swordsman, right?" Chichi asked. "You told me so yourself"

"Yeah, I am" Ryou answered. "Why?" He asked.

"I want you to train me" Chichi said softly. "I want to be able to defend myself. My Taijutsu can only go so far"

"Alright" He said. "Since Kai was born blind, maybe he can train you to get passed the loss of sight" He said. Chichi nodded her head.

* * *

**So she's training again and she's not gonna hold back. This bastard's gonna pay for what he did and his blood will be spilt by her hands only.**

**I love vengance.**

**RxR and I'll give you a Mokie Mokie**

**XD**


	4. New and Improved

A few months later…

"Chichi behind you!" Chichi jumped up, narrowly missing the man attacking from behind with a knife. She landed a few metres behind him before swiping the sword. The man was hit with a blast of wind that sliced into him. He dropped to the floor, dead. Her ears picked up the sound of other bodies dropping before it was only her, Kai and Ryou standing there. Kana and Shun came out from the safety of their house.

"We need to leave" Kai said. "They'll undoubtedly come again now that they know we're here. It's time" He said. Chichi sheathed her sword in it's hilt. (If you wanna know wat she looks like, look at my DP, lol).

Kana had fixed her hair so that it was as even as it could still wore the purple blindfold that tied around her eyes and under her hair. (There was no bun, just to let you know. She also wore a dark purple cloak with a hood.)

The hood came down so it hid the front of her face, showing only her mouth should the lighting be at the right angle. Nothing of her body was shown, hiding it and her scars from the rest of the world. The sleeves were extremely long, almost touching the ground when her arms were by her side.

"Kana, you and dad should head to Aunt Lu's place. You know that's the safest place for you. We'll head to Chichi's before heading to the Lookout she told us about and find out who exactly these men are" Ryou said. Kana and Shun nodded before they went inside. They said their goodbyes before going on their way.

* * *

A few weeks later…

Chichi, Kai and Ryou stood outside Capsule Corp, their figures hidden by their cloaks and hoods. Chichi, having been taught by Kai to feel for aura's - also known as Ki- felt three strong Ki's within the house and she knew it was Vegeta, Trunks and Bra. She felt a weaker one and knew it was Bulma.

Just then, they felt something behind them.

"Thought you could escape our master, did you?"

"Kai" Chichi simply stated. The tallest of the two nodded before moving forward and engaged the man in battle. When the man went down, Chichi placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"Where is Quadric now?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not telling you!" He spat. Chichi pulled out her sword and chopped his arm off. He screamed. The audience that had gathered around them cried out in horror for the man.

"Where is Quadric?" Chichi asked.

"Go to hell!" Chichi cut off his other arm and he screamed again.

"Where is Quadric?" She repeated. He shook his head. "Then you are useless to me" Chichi hissed before she drove her sword into his stomach and out his back. He cough blood up that splattered across Chichi's face that still hid behind the hood.

"Hey!" They turned around. Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma and Bra now stood outside their house. The other Z-Fighters landed behind them so they were surrounded.

"You murdered that man!" Bulma exclaimed.

"You three are under arrest for murder" Chichi heard behind her. Kai took a fighting stance while Ryou withdrew his sword and turned to face the other fighters. Chichi placed her hand on both of their shoulders.

"Who are you?" A jolt ran through Chichi's body. Ryou sensed it and grabbed her as her knees buckled under her.

"That voice…" Chichi whispered. "Goku?" Chichi asked.

"How do you know my name?" She heard Goku reply. Chichi unmasked her Ki. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chaotsu, 18, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo gasped.

"Chichi?" Goku asked shakily. He took a single step towards her. "How? Where have you been these past years?"

"Did you come looking for me?" Chichi asked coldly.

"Yes, of course!" Goku yelled. "I searched for you for months on end but I couldn't find you! Vegeta told me that if I couldn't feel you through the bond, that if it were broken, you were dead or didn't want to be found" Goku said.

"Mom, where have you been?" Goten asked.

"How could you abandon your family like that?" Gohan asked coldly.

"Abandon?" Chichi asked before anger ran through her. "ABANDON!" Her voice picked up. "You wanna talk to _me_ about _abandonment_!" Chichi hissed harshly.

"You just up and left!" Gohan yelled.

"Yeah, remind you of anyone?" Chichi snapped, turning her head towards Goku's Ki. "And I didn't up and leave you ungrateful brat!" Chichi screamed before she ripped the cloak off her, showing them all the scars on her body. Even her new hair cut and covered eyes were revealed. This was the first time light reached her scars. They all gasped in horror, shock and/or disgust.

"I was kidnapped! I was fucking tortured, raped and mind fucked for three years straight!" Chichi screamed. "For three years, I took it all. I almost gave way to insanity and you think I left!" Chichi hissed. "I cut the bond between Goku and I to hide the pain and torture I was going through every single day! I even lost my eyesight! I might never be able to see again and for what! Some guys sick pleasure of seeing me in pain! So let's see you get fucking raped, tortured and left to hang onto life by a thread with what little hope you had of being rescued by your _loving _family and friends and then come talk to me about abandonment!" Chichi hissed. Her friends were too shocked. She was losing it, going wild when Ryou placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Chika, take a deep breath and go to your happy place" Ryou told her calmly. Chichi was grinding her teeth in anger.

"You know what? Fuck this shit!" She hissed. "I don't need this. I fucking told you Ryou that I wasn't ready but you insisted I come" Chichi growled before she grabbed her cloak off Kai who had caught it when she threw it. She pulled it on. "Let's get the fuck outta here" She said as she walked forward to leave.

"Chika, don't" Ryou said, irritated. Chichi scowled under her hood but stopped none the less.

"We need their help. You _know_ that" Kai stressed.

"If I saved myself before, I can do it again" Chichi snapped.

"Look, how about you all come in and we'll talk everything over" Bulma suggested.

"See? They want to help" Ryou said as he took Chichi by the shoulders. "Don't turn people away because of your pride" He said. Chichi head butted him. He staggered back.

"Pride? That's what you think this is?" Chichi hissed. Ryou shook his head, ridding himself of the stars he swore he was starting to see.

"No, Chika, you know I understand more than anyone. Let's just go inside and sort this all out" He said.

"You're such a dick sometimes, ya know that?" Chichi hissed as she started walking towards Capsule Corp. Ryou laughed as he draped his arm over his shoulder.

"You know you love me Chika" He said slyly as they entered. They all looked out after them.

"Who is he?" Bra asked.

"That's my younger brother, Ryou and no, he and Chichi are not together. She is like our younger sister now let's go inside. You'll have to talk to only Ryou and I. Chika will be going to bed about now. She usually sleeps during the day" Kai said. They said nothing as they followed him into the house. Vegeta looked at the body left on the street and destroyed it with a Ki blast.

* * *

**I'm at a stand still. I dont know what else to write so give me some ideas and review guys**

**I love them.**

**Dii.**


End file.
